Shattered Innocence
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Hikaru is so broken. But Kaoru is always there for him. But forbidden love between brothers usually end up in something sad...HikaKao Oneshot.


Kaoru's POV

I knew it. After that incident in which you were raped by Father, I knew it. You had lost your mind. Every little bit of sanity that you had left had shattered. Every night, he would come home drunk and rape you. You would tell me to hide in a safe place, Hikaru. Then, after the rape, you would come to where I was hiding, crying. I would comfort you and hug you because that is what brothers do. Or are we more than that?

_Flashback Start~_

_''Ohh...Uhhh...Mmmm..St-stop it!''_

_Young Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He was hiding safely outside the house but he was still near the window of the bedroom. His father was doing sinful acts to his older brother again. His older brother suffered alot for him. Hikaru would always take the punishment for him and tell him to hide somewhere safe..._

_After fifteen minutes or so, the moans and groans of pain stopped. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and sneaked into the house through a secret passageway that Hikaru created for him. He went up to the bedroom. He saw his father sleeping heavily on the bed and his brother lying next to him like a broken marionette. Hikaru's back was covered with whip lashes and scars and his whole body was covered with bite marks and scratch marks. Kaoru almost puked at the strong stench of sex and blood but he must save Hikaru._

_Quickly, he scrambled over to Hikaru and untied him. He carried him to their own bedroom where he just cradled him until he fell asleep._

_Flashback End~_

But then , a few months ago , he was more brutal, wasn't he? He brought some friends along. They had their fun but at the cost of your innocence. After that, Hikaru, you were never the same. You were in no condition to be in the host club. But even though I was alone, you would never fail to come to me.

_Flashback 2 Start~_

_''Is that so, Kaoru-kun!'' A girl squealed. Kaoru was telling the two ladies about his brother's antics. He missed those days but Hikaru could not come. It was not because he did not want to but he could not come._

_''Yes...'' Kaoru pretended to blush by thinking of his brother who always hugged him as a sign of affection. It was part of the act. In the host club, you had to have the basic skills to wrap the girls around your finger. Kaoru hated the whole idea at first but Hikaru convinced him that this was the only way for them to show their love for each other. They succeeded in lying to their father that after school, there would be extra classes for them._

_The girls looked at him, anticipating him to open his mouth. Kaoru thought of a funny moment with him and Hikaru and was about to tell it to them when a figure crashed down the table. The tea spilled everywhere and there were glass scattered all over the place._

_''Kaoru! Where did you go!'' Hikaru?_

_Hikaru buried his face into Kaoru's waist and rubbed his face into it. Kaoru looked around the room. It has aroused their curiosity but of course, the host club members knew the entire thing. They looked sympathetic and sad. Kaoru could only sigh and pat his brother's head._

_''Where were you!''_

_''I am here, Hikaru...In the host club...''_

_''You left me! They just took you away like that! You are my brother, my love!''_

_Kaoru's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and his mouth formed a thin line. Seeing this, Hikaru panicked and took out something from underneath his shirt._

_''Here! I picked this for you! My love to you...Kaoru...'' Kaoru took the rose from his hands and stared at it sadly. Hikaru could feel his anxiety increasing. Why wasn't Kaoru smiling? Was he angry with him?_

_''Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru...'' Hikaru was still kneeling down on the floor and he pulled the front of Kaoru's school blazer. This snapped him out of his daze._

_''Hik-hikaru...I like it...'' With that, Hikaru stood up confidently and hugged him tightly._

_''Kao-chan...my little rose...'' He could only hold back his tears and hugged him back. As the people in the club stared at them, they could feel the intense emotion radiating from them. Some girls had started to cry, including Haruhi. Honey had clutched onto Mori, crying into his shoulder. Tamaki continued looking at the scene, with tears in his blue eyes. The rest of the host club just felt pain for them_

_Flashback 2 End~_

Kaoru stared at the dead body of his father lying on top of the bloodied and messy bedsheets. Hikaru was hiding in one dark corner, hugging his legs to his chest. He was looking at Kaoru, his insane grin twitching each time he rocked his body. Kaoru smirked and went over to his defenseless brother. Slowly, Kaoru pried his hands away from his legs and wrapped them around his own body. He proceeded to kiss Hikaru's forehead. Hikaru was babbling irrelevantly. But nevertheless, he loved him more than a brother. They had given in to their forbidden desires before. Who said that they were committing a sin? It was their father and they have helped him with the redemption of himself. Killing him and making his blood spill, that would be the perfect way to help save your soul.

Kaoru killed him by mainly rape and a whip. He re-enacted the scenes of his father and Hikaru. The only difference was that this time, his father was the one suffering. Good, now he has helped his love get his revenge. In fact, Hikaru was in no state to do that. So, he had to help him.

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, which he returned the smile. Kaoru kissed his neck and moved his lips to his ear. He licked the lobe of his ear and leaned against his twin's orange hair. He breathed in deep. It smelled like oranges. Something he always loved himself.

Closing his eyes, he could hear the sounds of the police alarms. He could hear the footsteps of well-trained policemen and the barks of the police dogs. There was only one option. A click.

''I love you , Hikaru. We will be together from now on. No more pain.''

A bang and it ended up with two bloody bodies who were interwined with each other even in death.

It was bad, I get it. Oh well...

Ja


End file.
